Episode 5496 (4th January 2010)
Plot At Home Farm, Natasha takes down the Christmas decorations. Nathan cryptically questions Maisie about the status of Ryan and Katie's relationship. As Doug has called in sick, Natasha orders Nathan to work in the shop much to Maisie's amusement. Moira has dropped her engagement ring down the sink but luckily John manages to retrieve it. In the village, Holly asks Aaron about the plans for his birthday, suggesting the could have a party at Smithy Cottage but Paddy puts the kibosh on that idea. Excited Katie makes plans for her and Ryan to find a place together. Charity is struggling with her current lifestyle and tells Cain that being skint doesn’t suit her. Val wants a new cooker for The Grange. Nicola isn’t pleased to see Sally leaving Mulberry Cottage. Holly inquires about having Aaron's birthday party in one of the barns but Moira refuses. Nathan asks Ryan what's going on with him and Maisie, revealing he saw them kissing. Nathan is concerned for his sister and orders Ryan to sort things, otherwise he will. Cain is amused when a customer takes a shine to Aaron and makes a few gay jokes which Aaron doesn't find funny. Val goes through her jewellery box. Ryan informs Maisie that Nathan saw them yesterday so she agrees to talk to him. Ashley doesn’t like Nicola's choice of songs for Angelica's christening, reminding her he asked her to choose hymns. Nicola reminds Ashley he has a wife living in Lytham and makes a dig about Sally. Ashley protests there's nothing going on between him and Sally. Having lied to Natasha that he's playing golf, Mark spends the afternoon with Faye. Faye fills him in on Natasha's visit and few days ago and admits she feels sorry for Natasha. Sarah returns from her first day of school. Val informs Terry she's bought an industrial cooker and a chest freezer for the B&B but assures him it wasn’t paid for with the B&B's card. Diane questions how Val could afford the purchase so Val reveals she sold some jewellery. Maisie returns to Home Farm and orders Nathan to keep out of her business. Nathan assures her he won’t tell Katie but warns Maisie that if Ryan will cheat on Katie, he’ll cheat on her too. Charity continues to moan to Cain about their lack of money. She suggests they do what they do best and start earning some real money. Ashley fills Sally in on the latest gossip about the nature of their relationship. Sally advises him to stop worrying. Ryan and Maisie secretly meet at the Cricket pavilion where Ryan where he reveals he's going to break things off with Katie. Cast Regular cast *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Customer - Peter Barich Locations *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and lobby *Hotten Road *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Yard *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge, dining area and Val's bedroom *Church Lane *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *Windsor & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Cricket Pavilion Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,630,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes